Compras
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: ONE-SHOT KaruGisa


Se le había hecho costumbre ver a ese pelirrojo de ojos cobres llegar quincenalmente al área de farmacia, de la cual ella atendía una de las tres cajas de pago, para llevar con él varios artículos un tanto vergonzosos para su persona.

— Y dime, ¿Ya sabes cómo se llama? — pregunto su amiga castaña alzando ambas cejas.

— Aún no y, además, aunque supiera su nombre, por si no lo has notado lleva un anillo de matrimonio— respondió cansada de que la chica diariamente insistirá en que entablara una conversación con aquel hombre alto, guapo y con sonrisa irresistible.

— ¡Pero vamos! Un hombre casado que compra tantos preservativos y demás cosas para el sexo o... Uno, no confía en su esposa o dos, le gusta tener aventuras— agregó tomando a la chica de cabellos negros con luces blancas por los hombros para comenzarla a mover de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente.

— ¡No me hagas así! — pidió intentando soltarse de la chica.

— ¡Pero es que mírate! Fácilmente podrías ser una de sus aventuras, el que compre tantas cosas y que cada quince días vuelva para comprar lo mismo dice que es una máquina — agregó señalando la figura de la cajera, que bien poseía un cuerpo envidiable y deseable.

— ¿Y que ganaría yo? — preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡Como que que ganarías! ¡Tan sólo ve el cuerpazo que tiene ese pelirrojo! Te aseguro que ganarías la mejor noche de tu vida — ánimo recordando al susodicho.

— Está bien, lo intentaré— aceptó por fin pues se había pasado todos los días en que lo veía admirando cada parte de él.

Cómo si de magia se tratará aquel hombre del que hablaban apareció a lo lejos caminado y sonriendo hacia el área de farmacia dentro de aquel enorme almacén digno de una línea de centros comerciales famosos. No pudo evitar notar como guiñaba un ojo hacia una figura que se perdió en otro pasillo, no aprecio más que un par de mechas azuladas y una chaqueta negra, talvez se trataba de una chica que quería conquistar a espaldas de su esposa así que sin darle más importancia la cajera arregló sus ropas (haciendo más notable su busto) y sonriendo coqueta recibió al hombre.

— ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué llevará esta vez? — preguntó ladeando la cara y sacando a relucir sus encantos femeninos.

— Buenas noches, vengo cada quincena a abastecerme, ya sabes lo que pediré — respondió sacando su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

Esa noche se veía tan casual, llevaba una camiseta gris sin mangas haciendo notar sus fuertes brazos proporcionados con un par de pantalones de mezclilla negra y tenis deportivos blancos, sus cabellos rojizos despeinados lo hacían ver como todo un chico malo.

— Si por supuesto, viene aquí desde hace ya un par de meses ¿Vive cerca? — comenzó la chica comenzando a buscar los artículos del hombre.

— Si, acabó de mudarme — respondió sin mucho afán recargando sus brazos en la caja mientras esperaba.

— Ya veo, mi nombre es Natalie ¿Y usted? —

— Mucho gusto, soy Karma—

— ¡Qué nombre tan curioso! Jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado —

— Je~ me lo han dicho, aunque eres un poco joven para hablar de tu edad como si fuera mucha—

— Bueno con mis 19 años ya me siento un poco vieja — río coqueta enfatizando su mayoría de edad.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te sentirás cuándo tengas mi edad? —

— No se ve muy viejo, si me permite decirlo — llevando su mano a su rostro quito un mechón de cabello sin mermar su sonrisa.

— No me siento viejo, 25 años es una buena edad — burló con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— S-si y... ¿Ya conoce los alrededores? Podría llevarlo a conocer lugares muy bonitos — propuso inclinándose hacía adelante para quedar muy cerca del pelirrojo, el cual rápidamente se quitó del lugar.

— N-no gracias ¿Ya está todo? — preguntó nervioso buscando dentro de su billetera el dinero para pagar.

— Si, pero podría contestar una pregunta — pidió con las compras del pelirrojo ya listas en una bolsa sin parar el flirteo.

— E-eeh pues, y-ya tengo que irme así que... — intentó zafarse sin evitar comenzar a voltear hacia atrás.

— Vamos es sólo una inocente pregunta, Kar~ma~san...— de cuenta nueva inclinó su cuerpo haciendo que su escote cayera y dejara ver más de la cuenta.

— Pu-pues, la verdad ya tengo que irme — respondió apartando su mirada con mucha incomodidad.

— Dígame, ¿Para qué quiere tantas cosas? ¿Acaso su esposa no lo satisface? Porqué yo podría ayudarlo con ello— ignorando la incomodidad del adulto joven directa propuso aquello.

— ¡¿Qu-qué...—

— Cariño ¿Ya tienes todo? — esa dulce y algo siniestra vocecita se instaló de pronto a un lado del galán pelirrojo que intentaba conquistar.

Hermosos ojos azules, piel blanca, una chaqueta negra y hebras azuladas que llegaban un poco abajo de la barbilla de aquel hombre.

— ¿¡Ca-cariño!? — asustada se incorporó velozmente en su lugar viendo como aquel hermoso HOMBRE besaba dulcemente los labios de otro HOMBRE pelirrojo tan apuesto.

— Si, ya tengo todas las compras de la quincena sólo hace falta las cosas de la recámara — tajante contestó a la chica para acto seguido rodear el cuello de su esposo y decir lo último, refiriéndose claramente a las compras que hacía el ojos cobre.

— Sólo me hace falta pagar amor, Natalie ya me estaba entregando las cosas para poder irnos a casa — respondió sonriendo nerviosamente pues conocía el genio (celos) de su esposo.

— ¡Qué bien! Ya quiero regresar para continuar con lo que dejamos ayer, ya sabes Natalie hay que tener planificación familiar por lo que es importante hacer estas compras cada vez que se 'terminan' — río sin soltar al más alto dejando en claro las respuestas a las preguntas de la chica.

— S-sí, ten-tengan — apenada entregó las cosas a lo cual el pelirrojo tomó y pagó para después salir con su esposo aún colgado de su cuello empujando el carrito de compras y rodeando la cintura del azulino atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Sin apartar la vista de la pareja la chica se sintió una completa tonta por haber accedido a la petición de su amiga y por supuesto quedar completamente rechazada por aquel guapo hombre. Quiso que la tierra la tragara al ver como la vista azulada volvía a verla y guiñando un ojo hizo una seña en señal de reprobación a la joven.

No necesitaba ser psíquica para saber que aquello significaba 'Muy mal' e implícito yacía el 'Es mío'.

— Pa-parece que fue un fracaso — habló su amiga pues observó todo el espectáculo.

— Cállate — fue lo único que dijo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla que tenían para su comodidad.

— Así que... Natalie— frunciendo el ceño cruzó sus brazos haciendo un lindo puchero.

— No pienses de mas Nagisa, sabes que eres al único que amo y deseo con todo mi corazón — sonrió acariciando suavemente las mejillas hinchadas de su 'molesto' esposo.

— Prácticamente se te puso en bandeja de plata, sólo le hizo falta subirse al recibidor y abrir las piernas — atacó con voz enojada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Nagisa-kun utilizando frases tan directas! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi esposo? — burló acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo del menor, el cual tenía apresado entre el colchón y su pecho.

— No me digas Nagisa-kun, creí que la fase de los honoríficos había terminado en la secundaria — respondió relajando su expresión para enredar sus piernas en la cadera del mayor y sus brazos en el cuello de este.

— Era para que te relajaras, no pienses de más está bien, te amo y quiero a ti y sólo a ti — suavizó su voz para comenzar a besar dulcemente al azulino.

Con una sonrisa gustoso aceptó para ir subiendo de intensidad aquella unión. Hace un par de meses se habían casado y buscando un lugar donde poder comenzar su familia el matrimonio Akabane-Shiota compró una casa dentro de un complejo residencial con escuelas, centros comerciales y hospitales cerca, había costado más de lo planeado pero el hecho de que el original portador del apellido Akabane consiguió el puesto deseado y que el anterior Shiota recibía pagas muy generosas por sus 'trabajos' les permitió aquel gasto sin contar que ambos deseaban tener una casa donde criar a su futura descendencia.

— Continuemos entonces — propuso con voz seductora cortando el sediento beso.

— Pobre Natalie, creo que la has decepcionado — río el pasivo acercando las caderas de su esposo hacia él.

— Sshh, sólo me importa no decepcionar a este lindo chico con el que me casé — susurro con voz ronca comenzando a besar su cuello.

— Y te aseguro que no me decepcionas nunca — respondió dejándose llevar por las caricias y revolviéndose entre las sábanas se volvieron a amar como cada noche desde su unión civil.

.

.


End file.
